


Thunder

by p_parkerthespiderboy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Not Good, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_parkerthespiderboy/pseuds/p_parkerthespiderboy
Summary: There's a thunderstorm when big brother Tony babysits his little brother Peter and does a little more than that.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from a real life experience, it was just something I wanted to try and help myself heal a bit more with some fictional characters the ages that I was and the abuser was. I don't owe anyone an explanation, if this isn't your thing than don't read it. It's not meant for a happy ending or anything like that, I juts wanted to write it down and post it, I don't even know if I'll keep it up for that long, so? I don't know take a read if ya want, but it's not happy or good in anyway, this happened, it still give me panic attacks. 
> 
> Writing this felt cathartic in a way even though my hands shook the whole time. Thanks for stopping by. <33

Tony was his big brother and could do no wrong, Peter was in awe of his seventeen year old brother and he couldn’t wait until he was no longer twelve and he could be cool and popular and in high school like Tony was, the older boy making it sound so cool and Peter couldn’t wait. They were a pretty well off family, Howard Stark was all fame and glory and so Tony and Peter’s parents often left the boys alone in the house alone and those were some of the best and most fun of Peter’s life. 

It was another night just like any other weekend, Howard and Maria were going off to a gala leaving Tony in charge to watch and feed Peter making sure the boy wouldn’t stay up all night. Peter was being a little shit, just like any other night they were alone, playing and beating Tony relentlessly in any video game or the nerf guns. Tony was getting slightly irritated but Peter could still see how the corner of his mouth turned up when Peter ran from his room in just shorts and a tank top explaining how he couldn’t possibly sleep without watching tv. 

Tony was laughing as he tried to get Peter back into his room when a loud crack of thunder rolled through the house, shaking the entirety of the building and then Peter was looking at Tony with wide frightened eyes. Tony hushed him and brushed some of his amber curls from his face as his eyes watered. “We’re safe Petey.”  
Another crack of thunder and a bright flash went by the windows and then the house went- quiet, the tv the lights all of it sending them into complete darkness as they lost power and Tony swore only as Peter shook slightly in his arms. “Okay, how about we get your favorite stuffed animal and sit on the couch together yeah?”

Tony walked Peter to his room, waiting in the door as the younger boy collected his stuffed bear from his bed before they moved out to the couch together. Peter opted for sitting on the arm of the couch, almost the same height as Tony, as Tony sat directly next to him and held a gentle hand on the boy's thigh. As another crack of lightning went through the sky Peter curled and tugged his teddy bear closer and Tony hushed him and wrapped an arm around his waist, his hand cupping the upper part of his thigh.  
Peter was shaking with fear, his eyes wide as he stared outside the feeling of Tony’s hand at the hem of his shorts going a bit unnoticed before the hand slipped father up and brushed against his cock. Peter jumped slightly, his head turning to look at Tony and the older boy was smiling and still shushing him as his hand moved over him in slow strokes. Tony leaned over pressing a kiss to Peter’s head. “I’ve got ya Pete, just be a good boy and stay quiet yeah?” 

Peter took a deep breath a short quick nod as his brother continued to move his hand over his lower bits, a strange feeling setting in his stomach of butterflies and electricity the storm still rolling out the window but Peter was trying not to focus on what was happening to him currently to be afraid. Tony’s hand moved over him faster and faster, Peter's cock growing in the older boy’s hand as he moved it and Peter had to bite the inside of his mouth when it started to feel too intense and Tony made a soft noise as Peter felt a mess in his underwear and shorts. 

Tony pulled his hand from the shorts and Peter saw lights from a car heading up the driveway and felt Tony move away from him. “How about you go get cleaned up and try going to bed now baby brother? Don’t want dear ole dad to know you were up do you?” Peter swallowed getting up from where he was, a bit wobbly on his legs as he rushed off down to his room feeling different, feeling dirty and used. Knowing he could never tell anyone he felt tears slip over his cheeks as he cleaned himself switching to long sweats as he crawled into his bed fighting sleep for a long while as he listened to the faint voices that were his parents and his older brother, someone who was supposed to protect him when Peter had a feeling everything had changed just then.


End file.
